Typically, automation and networking engineers have to use multiple test frameworks for different types of tests and for different application architectures. The interfaces are different for these different frameworks, and the test frameworks generate test reports in different formats and in different user interfaces. These disparate test reports often have to be stored, for example, in repositories for audit purposes, and differences in the report formats may make it difficult to aggregate and efficiently store the reports and perform trend analysis or a detailed investigation of system tendencies in response to various application behaviors. Further, when operating in a Continuous Integration, Continuous Delivery, and Continuous Testing (CI/CD/CT) pipeline, the test results and reports must be manually converted and entered according to a compatible (CI/CD/CT) format, requiring additional time and expense to convert while making the systems susceptible to data inaccuracies and inconsistencies. As a result, it is often difficult to integrate multiple automated testing frameworks into a single CI/CD/CT pipeline.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that can consolidate testing from among several different applications, frameworks and architectures onto a single platform for reporting results in a uniform format. The disclosed systems and methods are directed to these and other considerations.